Worth
by Sogequeen
Summary: After the Germa episode Sanji is physiologic miserable and no one seems to notice his state but Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

_"How could anyone love you?"_

* * *

Sanji woke up with wild eyes, covered in sweat. He has been having this same dreams every since Luffy rescued him from the wedding: Judge looking down at him as if he was the most disgusting thing the world had ever created, not sparing any mean comment about it, or his brothers beating the shit out of him, telling Sanji how wrong and useless he was. That became his new routine: sleep, have the dream, wake up terrified, lie awake, breath to calm down, rub his face to remove the sweat and repeat until it's time to cook breakfast.

"Guess they were never wrong", it was the conclusion he came up when his feet reached the wooden floor of the ship.

He made his way to the bathroom knowing none of his friends were awake this every in the morning, there he saw someone else looking at him in the mirror, someone he was already coming in terms with: a guy with blond hair that looked like chaff, curly eyebrows, lifeless eyes with purple/black bags underneath and a shameful goatee, there wasn't space for the Ladies Lover anymore, he stayed behind in those chambers of Big Mom. Out in the deck was another unknown man, no fancy suit, just simple clothes, a random shirt and jeans, no polished leather dress shoes, just sneakers, the only normal thing was the way that man breathed in the ocean scent, that scent was familiar, soothing, it meant home to him.

Looking around Sanji analysed the surroundings, Wano was a nice country, full of ancient Asian-like buildings, lots of green, fields and forests extended as far as his eyes could see, it was practically a miracle their captain hasn't destroyed everything. He walked towards his kitchen planning on what to serve the crew, he was incredibly happy to be around all of them again even it that meant he needed to cook quantities that could feed an entire army. That thought brought a smile to lips, more time spend in front of the stove meant less time thinking about his miserable consanguineous. Hours or minutes could had passed by the time the first person entered the room.

"Morning, Sanji", Chopper sweet voice startle the cook from his thoughts. " What are we having today?", said the reindeer climbing the kitchen counter to peek out what Sanji was doing.

Smiling, the blond looked over his shoulder to answer the kid since his come back Chopper have been more lovely with him, he would appear out of nowhere to spend some time with Sanji, chit chatting or just laying in the counter while he prepared the meals. Either Chopper developed a Luffy like interest in food or he knew something wasn't right... or he was simply being Chopper showing him some love.

"As if", Sanji thought.

"Hey, doctor", he said, aiming to see the cute shy dance, "I'm finish the pancakes, wanna call the others so we can all eat?", not hearing any answer made him frown and turn to truly look at his friend, "...is anything wrong?"

"If I do so, will you eat as well?"

So he's really noticed

It wasn't as if Sanji was trying to starve, been there, done that, no wishes to live that hell again, thanks, but his appetite was probably the same where that old him was but he knew Chopper wouldn't leave him be if he didn't make sure Sanji was eating properly.

"Sure", was all he could answer

* * *

Breakfast served, praises said, alone in the kitchen, it was time to clean up.

"What the fuck?"

Okay, maybe not so alone. Zoro's voice made him clench, why was he even here?

"You need to be more specific, algae head"

He didn't need turn from the sink to know the swordsman was making his way into the

the dish washing space. Who even needed such heavy boots?. Still not facing the man he frowned when he saw him taking the dish cloth out of the hook and started helping drying the dishes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you anyway? One entire hour without hitting on that witch, trying to beat some personal record?".

Oh, how embarrassing, he was so worried in not trowing up his food that he barely payed attention in his precious ladies, again... maybe there was really something wrong with him, maybe he could do a check up later, maybe...anyway, he would make up the girls later with a round of drink and sweets. Still he couldn't find strength to scream at Zoro for making fun of him or for the why he called Nami-san.

"None of your business" he menage to whisper " just don't call Nami-san names".

That was it, nothing more, no fight, no mockery duel, they kept their works in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The day passed without incidents, Sanji spent the entire day inside the kitchen, save only for the moment he came out in the sun to serve the ladies his apology. At dinner he had an awesome meal for the crew outside in the starry sky, with multiple flavored pasta and lots of whine, which he appreciated way more than the food, he could feel the heat caused by the booze spreading all over his body, and in his mind it was almost as if he as back to normal, well, at least the flirty him was somewhat back. By the time everyone decided go to sleep he was nearly wasted, lying in the grass, if only he could left everything the way things were in the deck, but he couldn't, could he? That wasn't the way Zeff raised him. Remembering his father and his old life made him laugh, how was Baratie without him? How were Patty and Karne dealing with the clients? Probably like shit. How was the old geezer without him? Probably better than he was, it wasn't as if he really needed Sanji for anything. Sighing he got up looking around the empty deck. Where were the pots and the table? How long had passed? What?

Arrive in the kitchen took more time than he anticipated, shut up, he wasn't stumbling. In there, shock took him over, there was the marimo, his back turned to the door and his front leaning in the sink.

"What you doing?", he manage to say.

"What does it look like, asshole? You're so wasted I had to pick up your mess". Now by his side, drying the pile of plates already cleaned, Sanji saw the tense way Zoro was, looked like something was bothering the other man. He could ask him if he was okay, but the man hated Sanji, so it wasn't his problem.

When they finally ended the dirt work, Sanji was so tired the could sleep in the floor, but sleeping meant dreaming and he definitely didn't want that, so he went into the pantry, grabbed another bottle of the same wine he was having early and made his way to his second favorite place in the ship: the aquarium. Sitting in the comfy sofa, he light the last cigarette of what was his second pack of the day or was it the third? Who had time to keep track of this stupid thing anyway? Still with his lighter in hands he reached for the bottle on floor and warmed up the it's neck and watched amused as the cork jumped out.

"Wow, that's a good way of using this stupid golden shit"

"Seriously? Are you keeping track of me now? The fuck man?", he may not have been in the mood for bickering, but the world be dammed if he would let that son of a seaweed babysit him.

"Well", he growled as he threw himself beside Sanji, "I can stop if you tell me what is wrong, that's not you"

"What do you care?", he snorted. He definitely didn't expect Zoro hand shoving him on the back of the sofa, all he did in his groggy state was look at the green haired man.

"Look, liking or not, I know you enough to say when something is wrong", he said in a low tone, almost growling, " so spit it out", he ended pushing Sanji before releasing him.

Sighing the blond straightened himself in the leather seat, just so he could support his elbows in his knees and his head in his hands, should he really do this? Give free ammunition for his enemy? Ten solid minutes passed while his drunk brain debated if he should or not open up, during this entire time the swordsman didn't move instead he stayed as a rock observing the cook

"You won't tell anyone", it was barely a whisper, then turned to glare at him, "swear for your swordsman honor you won't tell anyone"

"As you wish", he answered rolling his eyes to hide his surprise, for the first time since the other man had arrived Zoro saw emotion in those blue eyes, he saw desperation, even if just for a second before Sanji faced the floor.

"Say it"

"Ugh, fine, I swear for my swordsman honor, happy?"

An unsettling silence lied over them for another five minutes before Sanji finally calmed himself enough to start talking.

"My father, the biological one, was... is... the worst thing that ever happened to me, followed by my fucking stupid brothers, they were... what's the right word for it?"

"Abusive?", the guess made the blond look forward.

"Sure, you can say that, but it doesn't seem enough. Judge, that's his name by the way, used to lock me into some dark cell with a fucking mask so no one could recognize me and he could pretend I was dead, 'cause I wasn't a stupid ge-genetic-" he was way too drunk for fancy words, " 'cause I wasn't one of his fucking monsters, 'cause that kid was only human and he couldn't be the father of a normal person, it would stain the Vinsmoke reputation". He was oversharing, he could hear the trembling in the echo of his voice provided by the quiet room, but he wasn't about to stop. " My brothers would beat me, I mean, they hurted me really bad I always screamed for help and he and my sister wouldn't listen", he scoffed, "of course they did, they simply didn't care I wasn't worth"

Zoro was stoic as always, but in his insides the only thing he could thought was how much he wanted to do was show this "family" how sharp his swords were, all his being wanted to reach out and comfort Sanji, tell him he was indeed worth, even if that would make the other man livid. Yet, not moving, he waited, giving him his time to take deep breaths that seemed to calm him down.

"The only light I had was my mom, she was the most gorgeous woman in the world, she had the most beautiful smile and the kindest soul", a soft smile, his first real one in a while, took his lips, "I was an awful cook that time... I can see that now", this time it was a laugh, the first in a month, the sound was so warm and welcome that it broke Zoro facade, making him show a bright smile, "and yet that never matter to her, she would eat and complement me, and just like that", he snapped his fingers looking at the man, smiles still creeping their faces, "my life was meaningful all over again".

"She must be a loving woman", it surprised both how soft his voice sound.

"She was, she was my rock, ya know? After her death... don't look at me like that, I'm not a kid anymore, I can deal with mourning now, where I was?... Oh, right", he turned his body so he could throw his arm at the backrest and face the aquarium better, "after her death I manage to escape that help with some help of my sister, ended up in a cruise ship, met Zeff, starved..."

"WHAT?!"

"That's not what this chit chat is about, focus, algae for brains. The thing is, my childhood was awful, these days with the Germa and Big Mom reminded me about it"

"And that's why you're all fucked up these days?", if Sanji had looked at Zoro that moment he would see all the concern the usually deadpan man was letting exposed, but he was far more interested in the new fishes behind the glass.

"Yeah, part of it", he stopped again to light another cigarette, felt like years since the last time he'd smoke, after taking a deep drag he continued. " That and the fact that my two most loved people in the world thought me that it didn't matter what I did as long I poured my heart into it, someone would find it good"

"I lost you there, curly"

"Nothing new under the sun", he stated before continue, "What I mean is that I did what they told me, all I did during my life was pour my heart out, I poured, and poured and poured... now, I guess I'm empty."

Zoro breath caught during the last statement, what was he supposed to say to that? Should he call Chopper to try to find out a cure or something? They couldn't afford having an empty Sanji, could they? He knew he couldn't. However, before he could say something Sanji started talking again.

"There, I told you, now let me be miserable alone", the forgotten bottle was back in his hands, making its way towards his mouth, but Zoro was faster.

"Fine", he stood up with the bottle in his hands now, " but no more booze to you, you still have work to do tomorrow and I don't need your hangover vomit in my food, your cook is already disgusting without it." he finished his sentence by the door and it didn't stopped him from hear the series of curses screamed at him in the aquarium room.

While he made his way to the crown's nest for his watch and during it there was thousands of questions in his head, though one was louder than the others: "What I can do for him?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt when Sanji woke up, it felt like he had slept in a rock mattress. Looking around he found himself still in the aquarium room where he had that talk with Zoro, ugh, why had he done that? No, worse, how would he face that green asshole now? Sitting felt like riding a wild bull, the entire room started to spin, and he had to wait a few seconds to reopen his eyes and not see the floor moving, after that he got up, only to get momentarily blind. Hangover was a bitch, but it was better than the nightmares, he had more chances to stay alive facing this stupid pain than facing his past.

A clock showing it was almost nine in the mourning snapped him from his thoughts, the crew was probably awake at this point and there was no food ready. He made his way towards the kitchen running and ignoring that stupid headache which only seemed to get worse each step he took.

There the view made him forget about all the aches: Zoro and Chopper where by the balcony, the reindeer reading one of his recipes, croque monsieur apparently, while the swordsman was following the instructions, both so focused they didn't realize they were not alone anymore. Going further inside, the smell of black tea hit him, he could tell whoever did it hasn't done it the same way Sanji would, but it probably wasn't the worst tea in the world either.  
A fake cough startled them, his bodies tensed when they looked wild eyed to the blond.

"Mind to tell me what are you two doing in my kitchen?", Zoro started to blink and look around, it was Chopper who recovered first.

"Sorry for the mess! We promise to clean everything later!", he dropped the book at the marble surface, reached the tea-pot and a cup and gestured for Sanji to come closer. "Here, I made it for you!"

"Uh… thank you, Doc", he said, still uneasy glaring at them. "But seriously, what the fuck?"

"Don't look at me like that, cook, Chopper was already here when I came in"

"Fine, but why are you still here? Messing with MY kitchen?! Fuck off!"

"What?! Quit bitching, curly!", Zoro growled dropping the spoon inside the bowl and slamming his hands on the balcony, but before a real fight could start Chopper intervened.

"Sanji, I wanted to make you a surprise, you're not fine these days, so I thought it would be nice to do you some tea, but then Zoro appeared and you didn't… we decided to help you out by making the breakfast, so you could relax a bit"

Astonished the cook eyes traveled from Chopper to the Marimo, who was too worried looking away hiding his blushing face, to the cup in his hands and to the sandwiches they were making. How was he supposed to act normal when everything else wasn't?

"There's no need- "

"Yes, there is! Please, just this time, let us help you! And we are almost done!", great, how could he say no to Chopper pleading? That kid was so sweet sometimes it gave him diabetes.

Sighing, he sat down pointing at Zoro.

"That means you need to be around?"

"Can't disobey doctor's orders", he answered shrugging.

"Ugh"

Sipping the black tea Sanji tried to keep a straight face, those two idiots didn't need to know how warm that tea made him feel inside.

* * *

"Well, it isn't as good as Sanji 's, but it is edible… who knew you could cook like a human being, Zoro?", Nami said slyly making Luffy laugh as crazy.

"I'm sorry for that Nami-san, but these two don't follow orders"

He didn't expect the sweet smile she gave him while reaching to hold his hand.

"It's okay, Sanji-kun, you deserve a rest."

He had to look away, more of his weird behavior, no nosebleeds anymore, just a blush and a sheepish act.

"Thanks" he mumbled, taking his half empty dish to the sink.

* * *

"Off"

Strong hands pushed him from the sink, he was supposed to be alone, he needed to be alone right now, it was dinner time and he spend the day with his crewmates, first, Usopp didn't want him to do the dishes, then, Nami-san asked for help with her orange threes, at lunch time Chopper was there to help him again, afterwards when he was going to clean the kitchen Luffy screamed he wanted to play cards with Sanji, Usopp and Franky and none of them could deny him "cause it was captain's order". Right now, he craves for some time alone, he was tired of pretending he was "better".

"Stop looking so mortified, it's annoying"

"What do you want, Zoro?", gosh, he sounded so tired.

Eh? Had he just called him Zoro? Did it ever happen before? At least he wasn't the only one surprised, Zoro had to shake his head to erase his shocked expression.

"Just want to help", it was barely a whisper yet Sanji heard him crystal clear. He didn't answer, so they started to work together to clean the mess from earlier.

* * *

"Now let me make dinner, leave me alone."

"No"

"Uh, I don't know if the grass can hear things clear, but it was an order, not a suggestion"  
The talking grass shrugged then moved to the pantry.

"What do you need from here?". He couldn't accept that help anymore, he wasn't a fucking invalid for fuck's sake. He was on the edge already. "You deaf? What do you want?"

He snapped.

"I FUCKING WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, AM I NOT BEING CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU, ALGAE BRAIN?"

He waited for the moment the other man would scream back at him and leave with heavy steps, though that moment never happened. What happened was Zoro coming back to the kitchen with a hurt expression Sanji couldn't comprehend, he stopped in front of him, his eyes were searching for something Sanji couldn't quite figure.

"There's no need to pretend you're okay around me, no need to fight whatever is happening inside you"

He was whispering, why was he whispering? It was just them in there. And he was definably coming closer, the blond could see himself in the swordsman's eyes.

"Just let me help you", he finished placing his hands on Sanji 's shoulders.

For one in his life, having a man touching him like that didn't made him sick. The new Sanji reacted funny to any sort of affection. He placed his right hand on Zoro's chest, not to push the man, to reassure him somehow, he managed to show a small smile.

"Trust me, right now all I need is be alone"

He felt so peaceful and empty after he left

* * *

Dinner passed without many incidents, the only abnormal thing was Chopper watching him with clinical eyes, if he could feed Sanji no doubt he would, just to make sure he was really eating. Now was almost 10p.m, he was by the rail, smoking watching the sea pass by as Brook played one of his songs, when he closed his eyes he could pretend everything was fine again. Just another end of a day with nicotine, the ocean spray and music.

"You are disgusting"

There it was again.

His mouth opened, and the cigarette felt into the dark, his knuckles were white from the visceral grip he had in the railing and apparently the didn't remember how to breath anymore. Panic built in his chest, running his fingers through his hair he tried his best to walk away from the deck without showing what was happening with him. The breakdown came as soon as he made it inside the empty quarter where Mini Merry was, throwing his back hit the wall, tears started to run free and he tried in vain to repress the hiccups, the air came back to his lungs in an uncoupled way, his whole body shake and his hands where clutched in his hair. A fucking mess.

So emerged in his panic attack, Sanji didn't realize he wasn't alone anymore, only realizing it when hands touched his forearms so gently.

"You're gonna hurt yourself like this"

Why was he here again? Didn't he understand he just wanted to be alone? Between his hiccups he manages to whisper:

"Leave"

He didn't, instead he took Sanji 's hands from the blond strands so he could place his own hands in each side of the man's jaw lifting his face.

"Inspire through your nose and expire through your mouth, like this", it took some good minutes until Sanji could mimic exactly what the other man was doing, seen the progress Zoro gave him a subtle smile, "See, that better isn't?"

Sanji couldn't respond, he was defeated, god, he was such a loser letting his feelings take control of him like that, still, he let himself be pulled into the other's embrace, resting his head on crook of his neck.

It was time to admit it to himself.

" I need help"


	3. Chapter 3

Strong hands were kept on Sanji until his sobs died, caressing his back with random patterns atop of his shirt and combing through his hair. His head was still in Zoro's shoulder and he was making a huge effort to convince himself that all of this embrace received was good because he was in need of human affection, not because Zoro was his friend, or because his scent was intoxicatingly great.

"Are you calmer now?", just a gentle whisper above his ear, the hot breath made him shiver. As he didn't trust himself to move away or say anything, so he simply nodded. "Great". Sanji could feel the fucker smiling, his mouth found it's way to his temple, where he rested his lips leaving a soft kiss.

It took a while to restart the conversation, while Zoro waited for the breath on his neck to normalize his hands traveled down Sanji's waist, caressing his hipbones with his thumbs and carefully pushing the blond away enough to see those puffy, blue eyes.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

Maybe it was the fondness in his stormy gray eye, or maybe the caress, or even the quiet and comfortable atmosphere around them, he never managed to be quite sure about what made him say those words in such a rush.

"Make me feel needed".

No move was made, his response were wild eyes and agape mouth, pretty much the same expression he had, his nails dig the swordsman's shoulders as his face becoming more and more flushed by the second.

"What?". Zoro's mouth was suddenly dry, making swallowing hard, as if there was a golf ball in his throat.

The answer plus the shame and his shocked expression made Sanji snort laughter. Why was him. So. Fucking. Broken?

"You deaf, moss head? You want to help and _right now_ I just want to feel needed, got it?", the hands in his hips grabbed him tighter while him nodded. "Great, then make me fucking forget who I am."

Zoro knew that wasn't what his nakama really needed, that if he did what he was told it would, sooner or later, blow up in his face, but fuck, it was so goddamn hard to think straight when his fantasies were happening right in front of him, he wished Sanji couldn't feel the sweat forming in his hands, still he managed to let out something close squeak.

"How do you expect me to do this?", there was only a frustrated groan in response. The hands digging his shoulders left to pull it's owners hair. "Okay, fine, we can do whatever makes you comfortable."

"Like?", his hands dropped to the sides.

"You tell me…", he couldn't hide his smile as he pulled him closer, so he could whisper every world into pale skin. "You want me to keep cuddling?", into the junction of his neck and shoulder, "or do you want me to do _much more_ than that?", he began to nuzzle his jaw, leaving a sloppy kiss there and smiled when the goosebumps appeared.

"You should know this gay shit makes me want to throw up", though he didn't move.

"Well… there's no need to deepthroat right away", he bit his lobe before pulling back, laughing at the desperation in the other's face, he stopped laughing and waited for a comeback, so it was a huge surprise when his cloth was pulled, and their lips touched.

Yep, he was so fucked up.

There wasn't love, nor passion, just desperation, Sanji knew he could do best than that mess, especially if his "companion" helped him rather than only stay still. He licked his lips, trying to leave his message, but it only made Zoro get away from his embrace.

"Woah! Calm down, curly!", he brought his hand to remove the saliva in his mouth, frustrating the blond.

"Ugh… just…", he rubbed his flushed face, "Just, forget everything, okay?", he should just leave.

"Oi, shitcook, let me show how it's done."

His hand was removed and Zoro's were put in it's place, each holding his jaw in such a gentle way that still surprised him.

"Come on, close your eyes".

He did what he was told to. The kiss started pleasing, small kisses followed by his thumbs stroking his jaw, it was a good sensation, but not enough. His hands gripped the fabric of his vest needy, this time there was no removal, Zoro's lips formed a smile before going in deep, biting the bottom and pushing his tongue forward to explore the mouth he so long aimed, the content sigh was all he needed to move, fingers brushing the muscles of his back, abs, hips, leaving a trail of chills behind. When he reached the waistband, Sanji's body tensed, jumping slightly away.

"What the fuck you think you are doing?", barely a whisper duo his uneven breath.

"What you told me to do", he had a cockshy smile that made Sanji's gut twist up and down, "But, hey,", he raised his arms in mocked surrender, "whatever makes you comfortable."

The silence was so dense Sanji thought Zoro could hear his brain working, part of it, that old lover boy, was screaming, begging, for him to stop to run away and pretend this, all of this, never happened, while the other, this new empty dude, who was definitely in charge, just wanted to fell into pleasure and didn't care from where it came, as long as it was from someone else.

Zoro was analyzing him, anything could be a sign, he knew it would be hard to leave now, what was in his pants would certainly complain because he didn't accomplish their wishes, but he would leave, damn, he would run away if it would make Sanji comfortable. He hoped he didn't looked so startled when Sanji sighed and began to talk.

"Fine", he was so embarrassed, "just… let's not go all the… all the way through."

The swordsman needed some seconds to realize what was going on, biting his lip hard enough to feel the blood, trying to look as cool as possible in the current situation.

Kissing the blond to hide his flutter behavior, his hands were fast working on freeing his penis and even faster on stroking it, he didn't risk seeing it, we couldn't afford acting like a nervous teenager now. His pace was rather slow, didn't want to scare him away, he trailed his mouth down to his neck, biting the flesh and licking right after as an apology, Zoro hadn't any idea when was the last time he was this tender before, he didn't even think he ever acted like this at all in his entire life, by any means, the quiet moans he was earning was enough to make him happy.

"Ah… Marimo, come on, you can…ugh… do more than this"

Though he didn't believe in any kind of god, he asked enough mental power to stick the "only the comfortable" plan.

"Uh, try not to scream, then"

Sanji knew his mind wasn't in it's best condition, but he didn't need to be sane to know that was the best blowjob of his whole life.

When they came back to the deck no one was anywhere to be seen, but it didn't take long for them to hear that cute voice calling them from up in the crown's nest.

"Hey! You two! Come here!", Chopper always liked company, but it was odd for him to intercept people that were on their way to sleep, especially if the person was being watched like a baby, it was so odd that both made their way up the mast after exchanging a confused look.

"If I hear anything about what we just did, I'm going to kill you", he whispers before opening the trap door.

"Sure, sure"

"Where's the trouble, kid?", Zoro said barely noticing the reindeer, dropping himself on the couch built-in the walls.

"Did I scare you?! I'm so sorry! It wasn't my plan, you guys can go to sleep if you want to…", his voice got higher, "Oh my dear! Sanji! You need to sleep! You haven't ha-"

"Doc, it's okay… I'm not", what had just happened went by in his mind, he had to cough to mask his embarrassment, "Well, I'm not really sleepy."

"Yeah, just ignore him, Chopper, maybe he will go away.", Sanji flipped him, making the small one laugh.

"It's just that… the stars are really beautiful tonight, and… I wanted someone to share the view", he declared shyly, hiding in the wrong side of the couch.

The answer had Sanji giggling, Chopper never stopped being cute, did him?

He moved to where Zoro lied his feet, climbing him so he could sit on the window stop, legs above the Marimo, patting his leg so Chopper could know where he wanted him to sit. He did, with a little difficult, so feeling the blond petting his head as a nice reward. They sat in silence for some minutes, that could have been hours, it was hard to say, then the two by the window started to point out constellations, Chopper, was almost an expert, he told them, even if Zoro was still lied with eyes closed, he would read and look for them at the rare clean nights of Drum, but liked Canis Minor the most, because he used to say it was him and Doctor Hiluluk was the Canis Major.

Sanji on the other hand only knew the Crux and the Pisces, because he used to sneak out his bedroom in Baratie just to see the stars from the roof, but his books were basically just about food and the sea, he just discovered those two names at one particular night that Zeff found him, he thought he would be livid, yet Zeff sat beside him and began to tell him about his golden pirate days. Thinking about the old man hurt, he was safe now and better without his burden, he probably didn't even think about Sanji at all, why would him?

He stopped overthinking when he felt a hand on his calf, caressing him discreetly, trying to calm him down, how he knew he was freaking out Sanji couldn't tell, it worked anyway and they both smiled, Zoro facing the celling satisfied with himself and Sanji, staring at the stars, remembering how his mom used to do something just like that

"Zoro, won't you join us?", Chopper voice made him look at the boys, his heart beating speeded up at the sign of Sanji peacefully lost in thought, he didn't want to watch anything else.

"Nah, this is too sappy for me.", god, he wished he could caress more than just his calf.

The days passed without much trouble, a record for the straw-hats, and calm days meant Luffy coming to the kitchen to check in the food at every 10 minutes, which meant Sanji would need to refill the pantry soon, today specifically.

It had been a week since the… incident, which repeated itself for the past seven days. Seven days that had Sanji muffling his cries of pleasure, Zoro dying inside to do something else, that would also bring him pleasure. Sanji's nightmares weren't so repeated, 3 at maximum per night, he even managed to eat a little bit more, he was starting to feel a little flame of what he was before, not that he would thanks Zoro for that, hell no, it was already embarrassed enough that what was helping him mas the other man mouth or hand… nope, he had a deal with himself: do not think about it; not until the Marimo called him at the end of the night anyway.

The was just one little problem, that was actually a huge thing, the night encounters weren't being enough anymore, he needed more, he needed to _feel_ more.

Damn, he couldn't believe he was about to propose _that._

"Oi! Aho-marimo, come!", he shouted as he came down the ramp that connected the ship to Wano's harbor.

There was a silence before Nami screamed at his back.

"Zoro! Didn't you hear Sanji-kun?! Go help him shopping!"

A confusion of loud voices in the deck before a grumpy grass came down, and passing by Sanji with heavy steps.

"Wrong side, Marimo"

They had just finished buying the non-perishable part of the list when heavy dark clouds appeared in the sky, a second barely passed by before the rain started merciless.

"Ah fuck, just what I needed"

Zoro might be pissed, but a storm was just the excuse Sanji had been searching the whole day. They ran the market street until Sanji bluntly stopped in front of a homely inn, shouting for Zoro to follow him.

He would make things enough.


End file.
